Pensamientos a media mañana: la travesía de un chico enamorado
by dayoo
Summary: ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba? Desde siempre. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta? Una semana antes de irse. One-Shot.


**_Pensamientos a media mañana: la travesía de un chico enamorado._**

 _Por Dayo._

 **TIEMPO: POST BROTHERHOOD / MANGA SPOILERS**

* * *

No, no había forma. Eso no era normal para él. ¿Acaso era idiota o qué? Uno no puede quedarse mirando a una chica tanto rato. En especial si esta reparando un automail. En especial si es-

—¿Qué pasa?

Oh mierda.

—Nada nada... ¿que querías que traiga?

—A ver "salvador de Amestris"... –dice Winry, sarcásticamente - ¿Puedes recordar fórmulas de alquimia pero no lo que te dije hace 5 minutos? Leche, trae leche.

Edward piensa en refutar y decir que técnicamente, no son fórmulas, son combinaciones. Y si puede recordarlas es porque le interesa, y no falta mencionar el poco interés que tiene por comprar una bendita leche.

Sin embargo, es lo suficiente inteligente como para no decirle eso a la chica con suficientes llaves inglesas como para romperle el cráneo.

—Ok loca mecánica, no hay que ser tan renegona –la mira de reojo, esperando alguna reacción graciosa.

Ella no le contesto. Bajo su visor y siguió concentrada en reparar el viejo y oxidado automail.

–¡No te olvides las llaves!

Salió riéndose para si mismo. Winry. Vaya rarita. Lleva 3 días reparando el bendito automail, sin pausa. No la había visto comer, dormir o incluso acercarse al baño.

Claro, tampoco es como se fije en las cosas que ella hace.

Como morderse las uñas cuando piensa que nadie la mira, o tararear feo mientras barre.

O como siempre abrir las ventanas cada vez que llega a casa.

No por favor, Edward Elric jamás pensaría en esas tonterías, no puede, no es justo para ella.

Aun así, le resulta complicado no observarla tanto si es que son las únicas personas en la casa. Dado que Al se marchó a Xing hace un par de días y Pinako estaba en Rush Valley por una emergencia automailistica.

Él se iba en una semana.

Y ya no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Agh, vaya lío.

* * *

Al llegar al mercadito y le dicen que no hay leche. Que tal vez haya en la tiendita.

Ed ha sacado unas cuantas monedas y como no le alcance, se robará esa leche y le echara toda la culpa a la loca de Winry.

La tienda quedaba a unos 15 minutos más a pie, pero estaba cuesta arriba. Aún así, según Ed, para él no era nada, de paso tenia tiempo para pensar en.… cosas.

TerminÓ lleno de sudor, con cansancio, y con ganas de maldecir a la persona que se le ocurrió poner una tienda en un cerro empinado. Saluda, de mala gana, a la vieja vendedora de siempre y pide leche.

—Que lindo que vengas a comprar para Winry cuando esta enferma –menciona ella mientras iba sacando las botellas del estante.

—Ya la conoce señora, si no sale de su casa ¿qué crees que esta haciendo?

—Oh –suelta una pequeña risita– vaya niña... Digna novia del salvador de Amestris ¿cierto?

—¿QUÉ?

—Tu novia hijo, tienes suerte, no siempre se consiguen muchachas tan trabajadoras.

—ELLA NO-

—Yo siempre pensé que acabarían juntos. ¡Desde chiquitos siempre se vieron muy lindos juntos!

Ed estaba a punto de tirarse del pequeño acantilado.

Y empezó, él corrigiendo a la señora, trabándose, sudando más de lo que ya estava, la vieja vendedora riéndose de su reacción.

—Disculpa pequeño... ¡Es que pensé que por fin ya-

—¡PUES PENSÓ MAL!

Y cerró la puerta dramáticamente.

Salió de la tienda con varias botellas de leche, risas de parte de la señora y gruñidos de parte de él.

Que no le gustaba Winry, joder.

Que no me gustaba.

Que no le gustaba Winry.

Que no le gustaba...

Agh, ya para que seguir ignorándolo.

Ese pensamiento se había vuelto demasiado obvio, para él, para Al, para Pinako, para todo el bendito pueblo incluyendo a la pequeña vieja de la tienda en la colina.

Las botellas de leche sonaban al chocarse entre ellas, Ed ni siquiera las escuchaba.

Él solo caminaba, colorado y frustrado.

¿Desde cuando le gustaba? Desde siempre.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta? Una semana antes de irse.

Y no es justo que ella tenga que esperarlo durante las semanas, meses o años que dure su viaje. Y ni siquiera sabe si volverá. Él no es de quedarse mucho tiempo en un sitio, y no cree que la vida de errante es la que más le acomode a Winry.

Lo mejor para su relación con ella era permanecer como amigos. Buenos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Y nada más.

O eso es lo que Ed quiere seguir creyendo.

Ve la casa a lo lejos. La amarilla casa de madera cuyo techo tiene tanta resistencia como una hormiga frente al agua.

Con el viejo letrero de "Automails Rockbell" colocado en el pasto frente a la casa.

Ed miraba con resignación, ver la casa le daba nostalgia, aunque todavía no se había ido.

* * *

Por la puta alquimia. Porque era tan idiota. La llave. La llave.

Tocó.

Tocó.

Tocó.

Mierda.

—¡JODER WINRY ROCKBELL, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Y a pesar de sus intentos, nada. La mecánica ni se inmutaba. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del automail siendo reparado con rocas, bombas o lo que sea que causara ese ruido de Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Pensó en romper la ventana, pero le iban a gritar y Winry esta loca.

Se sentó, y decidió esperar.

Vio a Den acercándose y le sonrío. El perro se sentó a su costado y puso su cabeza en sus piernas.

De seguro que el quedarse afuera le debe haber pasado muchas veces.

Se relajo, estiró sus piernas, puso las botellas de leche a un lado y se puso a pensar.

Winry.

Winry, la malhumorada Winry.

Winry, la loca maniática Winry.

Winry, su mejor amiga Winry.

Oh por favor. Piensa en otra cosa que no sea ella. Ella mordiéndose los labios, ella cantando, ella riéndose, ella riñéndolo, ella cocinándole su tarta de manzana, ella-

 _"Ed, repara el techo, hay dos tablas que se están saliendo"_

 _"¿Acaso soy tu albañil personal?"_

 _"¿Y yo tu cocinera personal?"_

 _"Tu ganas"_

Eso había ocurrido hace un par de días.

Después de encontrar la escalera, Ed decidió subir al techo, con nadie sosteniendo la escalera mas que Den, lo logro. Y vio que, en efecto, aquellos dos tablones si estaban salidos, y daban justo para la habitación de huéspedes, tal vez si gritaba ella lo escucharía, bendita procastinación.

—¡WINRY! ¡WINRYYYY! ¡HEYYYY WINRYYYYYYY! ¡LOCA MECÁNICA ESCU-

Oh no.

Los demás tablones empezaron a crujir.

 _ **AHHHHHHH**_

Un gran _Pum_ se escucho en el suelo, pero él lo sintió en todo su cuerpo. Ed soltó un par de insultos bajo su aliento y en un intento de levantarse, apoya su mano en su cama y rompe algo de cartón.

Antes que pueda moverse más, Winry entra con dos llaves inglesas, una en cada mano.

—¡¿QUIEN ER- ¡¿ED?!

—La próxima vez abre la puerta...y... deje la leche afuer...

Todo se volvió negro; y su cuerpo, inmóvil.

* * *

—Te juro que no escuche nada. –le confiesa mientras trae agua fría para limpiar sus heridas.

—¿Segura? ¿No había una pequeña parte de ti que quisiera que me lastimara y pasara todo esto?

—¿Y por que lo haría? —lo mira dudosa, ella solo coloca unos simples vendajes.

La mira a los ojos, le da un poco de vergüenza, aparta la mirada y sólo mira hacia abajo.

—¿Crees que haría algo tan desesperado para que te quedaras?

—NUNCA DIJE ESO- AUCH –al sobresaltarse, le dolió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Completamente seria dijo:

—Ed, si quisiera que te quedaras, solo le hecho ese aceite barato que tengo a tu automail, te cobro el doble y te quedas dos semanas más. –dijo, mientras se paro del sofá y fue a servirse un vaso de leche, a Ed, un té.

Ed buscaba sus ojos para ver si lo decía en serio, cruzaron miradas y ella se rió. Él también, algo nervioso.

El cielo estaba anaranjado y eran aproximadamente las 5, las tardes en Rizembul eran preciosas, el campo abierto siempre le había gustado.

Habían ido a la sala para comer algo, de paso que Ed podía recostarse en el sofá tranquilo.

—Terminé el automail por cierto. –dijo al darle la taza.

—¡Al fin! Ya puedes ser una chica normal.

—Solo no te golpeo porque la vida ya lo hizo bastante hoy día.

Después de tomar un sorbo de sus bebidas, ella hablo:

—¿Quieres verlo?

Ed notaba que era una pregunta con truco, puesto a que los ojos de Winry brillaban a un punto casi caricaturesco.

—Después que le has puesto tanto esfuerzo, esta bien, solo si lo bajas, no me quiero mover.

—¡Perfecto!

Winry le sonrió y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Se quedo sonriendo, mirando a la nada. Era tan sencillo ponerla feliz. Nunca le costaba hablarle. Encima se fue a traerlo tan mona, casi saltando.

 _Ed Ed. Te distraes_

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? La mujer estaba toda desarreglada y había estado de un humor del diablo esos últimos días. Encima por su culpa (o así es como lo quiere ver Edward) se había caido del techo roto y lo peor, había traido leche a la casa.

Y su pensamiento final era, que estaría contento pasar asi sus días. Si esos iban a ser sus grandes problemas, la vida en casa no se veía tan mala.

Y podría verla todos los días, sin excusas, sin pretextos, solamente porque realmente disfruta su presencia, hasta en momentos donde le dolía hasta la uña meñique del pie.

—¡Ed! ¡Cierra los ojos!

En ese instante, se escucharon sus pasos bajando la escalera. Él le hizo caso y solo escuchaba como ella se le acercaba más y más.

 _Acaso..._

—Abrelos!

Observa una pequeña manta negra con algo debajo, tiene una apariencia de caja

—Viva, una manta.

—No torpe, es lo que hay debajo.

Se acerca y levanta la manta, debajo ve una caja de cartón rota que dentro tenía un automail, brillante y espectacular.

—Un regalo de bienvenida y despedida –sonrió.

—Winry...

Acto seguido, ella empezó a explicarle cada función mejorada de ese nuevo automail de diseño ergonómico, tuercas de plata pura y tecnología de culturas orientales.

Ed trata de concentrarse, pero se distrae fácilmente.

Cuando habla de automails se ponía incluso más bonita. Siempre sonríe y su pelo se mueve gracioso, su voz, aunque se agita de la emoción, la siente como más dulce. La ve realmente feliz, y es cautivador ver eso.

—Winry...

—Mira Ed, te voy a extrañar, no se cuando vuelvas, pero no seas ingrato ni te olvides de llamar de vez en cuando. Espero que esto automail bonito te haga no olvidarte de Rizembul.

Él ya no podía.

Se movió, con algo de dolor, hacia ella y la abrazó, agarraba el automail con un brazo y a Winry con otro.

Abrió la boca ligeramente, como si fuera a pronunciar algo, Winry se encontraba paralizada.

—Gracias es hermoso, y bueno…tu, bueno, Winry... yo–dijo él, su voz era suave, pausada, extraño en él.

—Tu…–ella, por el contrario, estaba agitada. No era el tenerlo cerca lo que la ponía algo nerviosa, si hasta ella lo había visto en calzoncillos. Era otro sentimiento, era su brazo contra su piel, era él siendo delicado con ella, era... extraño.

Él la suelta y ella por fin respira.

—Nada, mejor te digo lo que tenía pensado otro día. –dijo Ed, con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Qué? –anonadada– No, dime ahora.

—No, pero te lo digo esta semana.

—DIMELO –su corazón iba a explotar.

—No seas berrinchosa.

—¡No seas terco y dime!

—¡Que terca eres! ¡No! ¡No arruines este bello momento entre mi automail y yo!

—Automail que yo creé, y bueno...-se quedo pensando– seré terca, pero, aunque sea no soy un enano renegón.

—PERO SI SOY MÁS ALTO QUE TÚ.

Winry carcajeo, ese es el Ed que conoce.

Ed se detuvo a mirarla unos segundos.

 _Joder Winry no te rías, que de ahí me gustas más._

* * *

 _ **KYAAAAA #SHIP**_

 _Han pasado 84 años desde que he publicado algo ,v (peor, ha pasado 840 años desde que comencé a escribir este fic)_

 _Ojalá que les haya parecido entretenido, ya que a mí me gusto mucho escribirlo, escribir EdWin es una de las cosas mas terapéuticas que hay en el mundo, en serio, pruébenlo XD_

 _ **DEJA REVIEW SIN CUENTA O CON CUENTA Y MANDA FELICIDAD INSTANTÁNEA A ESTA PEQUEÑA ESCRITORA DE FICS.**_

 _(De paso que la motivas a escribir más, ya sea para su gracia o desgracia, dependiendo de su preferencia hacia estos intentos de fics.)_

 _Thaaaaaankyou :D_

 _Dayo （）_

 _Pd: está es mi nueva cuenta :D, mi anterior nombre era Charlotte Bennet, ahora Dayo, porque bueno, así cambian las cosas pequeños, y así como uno cambia, sus nombres de usuario, también._


End file.
